


The Vaquero Boléro

by thefarplane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Handles McCree, Reluctant Partners turn Lovers, Some suggestive sexual situations, Spying, im sorry I don’t use tags much idk what to do, there’s a shower scene!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarplane/pseuds/thefarplane
Summary: Jesse McCree is in Dorado, Mexico for an infiltration and extraction mission. He’s been fine on his own, being able to take care of himself and get the job done quick and smoothly. But, suddenly a mysterious women named Sombra appears in his life, striking up a deal between them. Will this fateful meeting make him a target himself, or will Jesse find himself developing something more with the hacker?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was at its peak in the sky, the heat lazily hanging in the air like a presence you could not shake off. A man with a cowboy hot and red poncho, a bit ratty and had seen better days, walked down the dirt path in the streets of Dorado, Mexico, with a goal in mind. People walked about the streets, and various voices and sounds filled the air. The man kept his gaze low and eyes focused for a sign. Jesse McCree, previous member of Blackwatch before it fell. Jesse's history was long and experiences detailed and were in the realm of grey between good and evil, but now was now trying to make an honest life out of his living. Righting wrongs, even if it broke some rules here and there.

This new life had led him here. He recently got word through some connections that there was someone trafficking illegal weapons through some illegal assets that were stolen from his client, who had intended this to not be used in such a way. This interested McCree, and plus, the pay wasn't bad either.

He scratched his beard in thought, it was slightly unkempt but still in his signature style. Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead, and he realized that he was getting thirsty. Jesse's skin felt like it was sizzling, his dark ran already getting darker. His water supply had ran out, so his eyes scanned the various and colorful signage on the busy street. His Spanish was decent, recognizing various words for "bakery" and "fabric" but his sight landed "Cavalereas", the word for bone, or was it skulls? Jesse looked at establishment, noticing it was a bar. Not many people were going in, and the bar itself had looked older and duller then the other places, and wanted to keep a low profile.

He walked on over to the door, pushing it open with a loud creek, filling the sound mostly empty bar. There were three other people inside with him: One older man at a table in the far off corners, nursing a beer and in his own thoughts, the bar keep, who was replacing bottles on his liquor shelf, and a woman sitting at the bar alone.

McCree whistled, walking up to the bar, smiled and tipped his hat slightly at both the bar keep and the woman. The barkeep nodded back and Jesse swore he heard a small snort of laughter from the woman sitting at the end of the bar.

"Howdy. I was wonderin' if I could get a glass of water, if ya don't mind. I was also looking for some directions to uh, now hold on..." He pulls out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. "To this place right here."

Jesse heard a scoff from the woman as ve handed over the paper.

"Wow. That's pretty old school. Writing things down on paper." The woman turned slightly in her chair towards him, her legs folded and a small smirk on her face, as she was amused.

Jesse turned towards her, a bit irritated by her behavior. "Yea. So what? Is there a problem with it?"

"No, no, I mean, I didn't realize how committed you were to this old Wild, Wild West vaquero look you have going on." The woman responded with a laugh, her ombré black to purple hair being pushed back behind her ear as she does so. Jesse noticed that she had some technological enhancements, the lines in a very near and uniform fashion on the side and the back of her head, where he could see it had been shaved. They glowed a deep purple against her dark skin, like neon. It pulsed, almost entrancing him. Was it some sort of omnic tech she had on? What did it do exactly?

Jesse shook his head, a small scowl on his face. "Are ya making fun of me? A total stranger? Ain't that a little dangerous, little lady?"

She returned the look in kind, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. "I ain't a little lady, pendejo" she got up from her chair, walking towards him and closing the gap between them.

"Plus, I wouldn't worry about me. I would worry about your own well being, little boy" she said as she gave a quick tug at his cheek, like a mother would do to a child. He felt a small tingle, like a static shock, but he kept his cool. Jesse wasn't surprised by what she said, but taking it more as a challenge. The woman took a quick glance at the paper Jesse handed the barkeep.

Before Jesse could respond to her challenge, she started to speak.

"Also, you'll want to keep going up this street, and take a left, and then another left and you'll get to where you're going." Her expression read as slightly curious, and a bit mischievous before walking towards the door.

"I have a feeling that we'll see each other again soon, cowboy! ¡Hasta luego!" She waved, and she tipped her imaginary cowboy hat and exited through the door, laughing at her own joke.

Jesse was left a bit confused by her words, but he shook it off as he drank his water quickly, leaving a cash tip as he walked out the door and towards his destination. Back on the hot street, he immediately felt himself sweat. Readjusting the bag on his back, he followed the directions as the woman said, and he ended up in front of an old apartment building.

"Huh. Well I'll be. She didn't lead me off the stray path to my doom." He mumbled to himself, walking into the building and walking up the rickety steps. He found Apartment #5, provided by his employer, and walked in. It was pretty plain, nothing to write home about. He set down the bag near the entrance. Jesse walked around the small apartment, seeing that it had a decent sized room. He walked to the closet, seeing it was filled with clothes in his sizes, as he was instructed to lay low and conceal his presence in the city of Dorado as he was here. He set down his gun, Peacemaker, on the nightstand beside the bed off his holster as he hung it in the closet.

Clearly, his cowboy get up was too much of a red flag. He didn't think so, but his superiors did. To appease his boss, he agreed that he would wear the provided clothes given to him in his safe house. Jesse was beat, and really wanted to shower the dirt and sweat off of him. He grabbed a towel from the closet, fresh and clean. Jesse noticed that there was even a shaving kit provided for him. Was he really that unkempt?

“Sheesh” he muttered to himself, turning on the shower. The water creating white noise, as he undressed completely. He put one leg in to test the temperature, then deciding that it wasn’t too cold or too hot, his whole body into the shower. Jesse squirted some body wash into his hand, the scent of fresh pine and earth hitting his nose from the body wash. He made suds across his chest and lower body — letting the water cascade on him, a calming feeling washing over him. He took some shampoo and conditioner, working it into his hair as Jesse whistled an old tune. His fingers massaging his scalp, and his arm muscles feeling more relaxed as he stood within the water’s stream pouring onto him. This was peace for the lonesome

After washing off the excess soap and cleaning his hair, Jesse got out of the shower, drying off his body and wicking away the drops of water on his sun tanned skin. He wrapped the towel on his torso, hanging on his hips to continue drying up until he dressed. He stood in front of the sink and it’s mirror. He gathered the shaving cream, mixing it into a lather before applying it to his face. A voice echoed in his mind, a distant memory. He started to shave his beard down as his mind replayed the moment in his head, clear as day.

_“Remember not to cut yourself with the razor. Go against the grain, and not too fast.”_

_...._

_“OW-! Agh, I’m bleedin’”_

_“You didn’t listen to me, kid. Now, here. Blot it with a piece of paper. You’ll be fine. Let me show you again...”_

_“Why are ya even showin’ me how to shave? I already know how to”_

_The man chuckled as he put his hand on his shoulder_

_“‘Cause, kid. You’re a mess. You need to have some sort of sense if you’re gonna be training under me. Now, you just take the razor again and...”_

Jesse shook his head to chase away the memory. Sometimes, when it was too quiet, his mind would wander to memories with Gabriel. His old mentor. Jesse was too caught up in his head until a sharp, quick pain caused him to yelp and snap back to reality.

“Agh, yer gotta be kiddin’ me. I nicked my chin! “ he mumbled some curse words as he applied a small nip of tissue paper, cleaning the excess shaving cream and now with a nice, respectable beard.

Jesse wandered into his bedroom, to gather his clothes and to dress. As soon as he opened the door, he was not expecting a woman laying on her side on his bed, a mischievous grin growing on her face as she waved.

“Hola” she spoke. He immediately recognized her from the bar. The woman who pushed his buttons. The one who gave him directions here.

He quickly scrambled for the gun on the nearby nightstand.

Or, where he thought it was. He hand grabbed nothing. As if almost on cue, she revealed that she had it, behind her back. She admired it with generous intrigue and wonder.

“Oh? This thing? It’s mine for now. Gotta say cowboy, you really are packing some heat. And I’m not necessarily saying in firearms, either.” She gestured towards his crotch chuckling, causing him to flush red and get angry.

“You give a great shower show, you know. Certainly had me wishing I could join you.”

“What do you want? Money? I ain’t got any!” He sneered. He let his guard down, and he was mentally kicking himself over it.

“Oh, me? Nothing much. Just information. And I know you can help me, Jesse McCree.”

“...And what if I don’t help you?” He said, looking down on her as she still laid in his bed.

She suddenly got up, inches away from his face. This woman, she smelled almost of fire. But also intoxicating. He was drawn to it, as his eyes locked onto her own, deep and dark as she peered into his.

“I don’t think you want to know what I’ll do if you don’t help me. I know a lot about you, McCree.” She got closer, her hand on his newly shaved cheek, cradling it.

“And that’s a dangerous bet that I know you won’t take.” The woman smiled, knowing she had the upper hand, the gun pressed directly on his ribs.

“What’s your name, lady” his words dripped with venom and the realization that she was right.

She chuckled, moving the gun slightly away from his body and smiled.

“Me? You can call me Sombra, vaquero.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Hacker’s Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra dances with the cowboy, and strikes up a deal.

Jesse stared Sombra down with his hazel eyes, his lip furled into a scowl. This strange woman had him cornered even before he could think about it. Sombra still had the gun aimed at him, but began to put a distance between them as she sat down in the chair that was across from the bed. His thoughts were swimming with so many questions, so many actions he should take. 

“How did you get in here?” Jesse spat out, the inner gears of his mind starting to move, working out how to turn the tide of power in his favor.

“Oh? That? Well, you know, you shouldn’t leave your doors open where strangers can just waltz on in, buddy.” Sombra chuckled as she lazily waved his gun around, being careless. Jesse’s eyes silently watched the gun move about, waiting for the moment to seize it from her. Sombra noticed his eyes, which made her laugh louder.

“Boys and their toys, eh? You want it back that bad? Here.” She scoffed as she tossed the gun toward him, causing Jesse to scramble for it as it crossed the small gap between them. He didn’t think much of her just willingly giving up the gun. He fumbled with catching it, trying to get a good grip on it while holding up the towel around his waist, which now was coming undone. He quickly aimed it at Sombra’s leg, as he went to shoot — the chamber clicks echoed: but it was full of ammo. He tried a few more times, a confused look on his face as he tried to examine the gun. What was wrong with it that it was stalling? 

“What did ya do to my gun?!” He gritted his teeth in frustration. This woman had so many one ups on him.

“A lady never reveals her tricks.” A sly grin moved across her face, her gaze slowly appraising Jesse in such mischievous playfulness, her eyes sparkled with what he thought was joy. She’s done this sort of thing before, clearly, thought Jesse. 

Jesse angrily stood in silence for a minute, still trying to figure out how to get around this. His grip on the gun getting tighter, but trying to keep his demeanor calm. He had to least hold onto the illusion that he wasn’t up the creek without a paddle. 

“So, tell me.” Jesse finally spoke, letting out a small sigh and his anxiousness. “What do you want me to do, Sombra?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Her mischievous grin growing wider as she began to speak again.

“You’re going after the intel that Señor Vandal has for smuggling in high value tech from different companies, primarily Vishkar. I want in on getting it, and I can help you get it without making yourself look like a fool.” Sombra motioned towards him “Which, to be honest, doesn’t seem like something you’re good at.”

“Hey! You don’t have to insult me like that.” He grumbled, but she knew exactly what he was going after. 

“It’s interesting that you’re going after him. From what I know about you, Jesse, is that you don’t usually go for big targets that’ll expose you this easily.” She tapped her chin quizzically. “Unless.” she quietly mumbled to herself, pulling out of thin air a translucent purple screen. It was made of code, full of ones and zeroes that Jesse couldn’t decipher at all. “Hey-“ he spoke out trying to get her attention until she put one finger and shushed him. 

“No más hablando” Sombra’s voice was quiet. She burrowed her brown, showing her eyes deep in thought. Her fingers a flurry in front of her. They were tapping what appeared some sort of pads that appeared with the translucent purple screen. About ten seconds of silent, furious typing later she smiled, her sights on the confused Jesse.

“You, vaquero, are after stolen technology that was once in the hands of Overwatch, aren’t you?” 

Jesse let out a small groan.

“You are putting yourself on the line for a defunct cooperation. ¡Qué idiota!” 

“That ain’t none of yer business, Sombra-“ he started to say before she waved her hand.

“There’s no secrets with me. I’ll find out one way or another. For example, you know while I was searching? I found some pretty spicy photos of you from your personal cloud.”

“Hey! Hey hey hey, you better do nothing with those, I swear to baby Christ himself—goddamn it, that teaches me to listen to Lena and that “self love” bulls-“

“I was just joking.”

Jesse’s face turned redder than a cactus flower in bloom, trying to recover from his blunder. Sombra let out a small laugh, covering her mouth. She felt good that he took the hook and ran with it.

“Yeah. HA. I was just kidding, too.” He turned his body slightly away from Sombra. His eyes still slightly focused on her, ready to defend himself. He cleared his throat before he spoke 

“So, then, what’s the plan?” Jesse spoke in a serious tone, but also not wanting to stray on the subject of Overwatch or his tasteful nudes. 

“Simple. We go in, mingle, find the specs, and—what is it you guys say? Skiddadle or...mosey on out?”

Jesse grunted “We say neither.” He shook his head. “That seems too simple.”

“Relax! I got this under control. Don’t you worry, my little cariño.” Sombra had walked over to him, closing the gap between them and were close to each other. 

“Just trust me.” She whispered. Jesse could feel her breath on his lips with how close they were. His heart started to pick up in pace. 

“I don’t think I can do that” Jesse replied coolly.

Sombra, in quick succession, grabbed his cowboy hat from the night stand with her left hand, and in the same motion, her lips went forward and placed them on his own. She tasted of lavender. A sweetness that deep inside, he craved. His eyes widened in shock, but his hands loosened in slack. 

“Good choice, Jesse.” She said after pulling back. Suddenly, his sights were blocked by the inside of his own hat, quickly shoved to cover his face. 

“What’s yer is-“ he began to yell out, but realizing she had disappeared in front of him. He became annoyed, looking around his room, the bathroom, and the rest of the apartment. 

“Goddamn it, Sombra. What are you after?”

Jesse stood in his living room, hands on his hips and shaking his head slightly. Sombra was such a mystery and a danger, and he was going to work with her on a mission where he could possibly die. What is worse than that?

He felt a breeze roll in through the window, realizing he was chilly. It then struck him. Jesse was buck naked. The towel had fallen off at some point, and he was baring it all.

How long was I standing in front of her naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize that this chapter took so long to put out. I was swamped with life stuff, like finishing my last semester and work etc. I will make an extreme effort to keep this updated in a reasonable manner. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
